Kabuto Yakushi
is an antagonist of the series and was Orochimaru's personal medic, assistant, and general right-hand man. He is now a critical threat to the Allied Shinobi Forces after developing his newfound powers and then apparently allying himself with Madara Uchiha.Naruto manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-9 Background As a young boy, Kabuto was found amongst the dead enemies after the Battle of Kikyō Pass by a chief medical officer of the Konoha Medical Unit Squad. The officer brought Kabuto with him back to Konoha, raised him as a son, and taught him medical jutsu when he got older. At some point in time, Kabuto was recruited by Sasori of Akatsuki, who sent Kabuto to spy on Orochimaru by using Memory-Concealing Manipulative Sand Technique to transform him into a sleeper agent. Orochimaru discovered this, and released Sasori's control over Kabuto's memories, leaving Kabuto with the option to follow him. With a little persuasion, Kabuto agreed to side with Orochimaru. Kabuto has since used his experience with spying for Orochimaru, playing the role of Sasori's servant to gain knowledge of Akatsuki's plans. Through his affiliation with Konoha, Kabuto was also able to acquire the rank of Genin and enter the biannual Chūnin Exams, using the first two parts of the exam to gather information on his fellow participants for Orochimaru's use. Additionally, with the medical expertise taught to him by his adoptive father, Kabuto is able to carry out human experiments for Orochimaru, while at the same time increasing his own knowledge of the human body. Loyalty and Personality Kabuto's loyalties and personality are difficult to discern, as he is a sadistic, yet polite, helpful man with a dry sense of humor. He enjoys playing mind games with his enemies, often unnerving them by pointing out their weaknesses and turning personal horrors against them. He seems to have a hard time tolerating rudeness though, indicated by his frequent admonishments of Sasuke Uchiha for not treating Orochimaru with respect. Orochimaru also seems to have a hard time determining Kabuto's thoughts at times, as seen when he orders Kabuto to kidnap Sasuke, and wonders if perhaps Kabuto will kill him instead, even giving hints that now would be an opportune time to halt his plans. Even in this instance, Orochimaru has great confidence in Kabuto's loyalty, often laughing at the prospect that Kabuto would betray him. While Kabuto does generally obey Orochimaru's orders, even going so far as to save Orochimaru's life at times, he is not above helping Orochimaru's enemies; for example, he heals Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyūga on different occasions. When healing Sakura, Kabuto hints at an ulterior motive, saying that Akatsuki is the true enemy; Orochimaru later says something similar, pointing out that the death of more Akatsuki members means fewer enemies for him. He is also generally polite to Naruto Uzumaki, upon whom Kabuto possesses a peculiar fixation on, despite the fact that they have conflicting motives during their encounters. Despite his unclear goals, Kabuto seemed to be content in following Orochimaru, using the alignment to make requests for specific bodies with which to further his knowledge. Kabuto stated that he dislikes forcing people to do things against their will, and instead he would manipulate them by acting sympathetic to them. He plotted to send an ill Kimimaro to retrieve Sasuke, but merely spoke about how much Orochimaru is suffering, in order to stimulate Kimimaro's loyalty to move against his ill body. Orochimaru noted that Kabuto has a nasty personality. Since merging the remains of Orochimaru into his body, Kabuto has shown to have the ambition to surpass Orochimaru. He has also recently shown interest in furthering his knowledge of jutsu, the goal of his former master and as such, apparently wants to acquire Sasuke for this. He also showed interest in experimenting on Yamato and Zetsu. Whether or not this personality change is brought on by Orochimaru's remains or not remains to be seen. Also, while pledging an allegiance with Madara Uchiha and Akatsuki, as well as offering to resurrect an army of powerful men for power, Kabuto had previously provided Naruto a book containing all the information on Akatsuki, as well as leaving a trail of corpses to allow Anko Mitarashi and her brigade to follow into Madara's Headquarters. Appearance Kabuto has black eyes with grey hair kept in a ponytail and wears circular glasses. He wore a dark purple shirt with a white undershirt and a white obi around his waist worn at an angle. He had dark purple pants and a shuriken holster on his right leg. He previously wore an Otogakure Forehead Protector and dark purple gloves with open fingers in Part I. Shortly after Sasuke had counter-absorbed Orochimaru, Kabuto took cells and tissue from Orochimaru's true form's remains and injected himself with it. The cells and tissue slowly began to takeover his body, but he resisted. After some time he attained control over Orochimaru's genetic material; his appearance changed drastically though. He looks much more like his former master, having the same markings around his eyes. He has slitted pupils reminiscent of Orochimaru, and his hair is slightly shorter but more unkempt. He still wears his glasses, but now has scales on his face and arms, and, presumably, the rest of his body. Kabuto wears a deep purple cloak with two bright red, white and yellow markings similar to eyes on the hood. He also has a snake coming out from the back of the cloak, in a fashion similar to a tail. This snake is later revealed to actually be his tail; his body's drastic changes, which include a bipedal serpentine body, similar to that of a Nāga, with added legs, were mostly concealed by his cloak. However, this form seems to be merely a shell: he can shed this body to reveal his true form as a snake with arms, similar to Orochimaru's true form. Abilities Kabuto has proven himself to be a skilled and cunning ninja, particularly because of his medical abilities. His skills are said to rival those of Kakashi Hatake on more than one occasion. He has been shown to be able to kill ANBU members with relative ease and even mockingly stated he could handle at least 10 ANBU members. During his battle with Tsunade, she remarks that Kabuto's jutsu sense and sharpness may have surpassed hers, even in her prime. Through keen observation, Kabuto can quickly determine the situation at hand. Even when up against a stronger opponent, he can take advantage by quickly exploiting their weakness. Kabuto is also very adaptable, as when Tsunade flipped his nervous system signals, he managed to regain control of his body quickly, a feat that impressed even Tsunade. Taijutsu While stating to have lesser skill in taijutsu, Kabuto has shown proficient enough to fend off attacks from multiple opponents and even hold his own against the superior skill of Tsunade for some time. In Part II, he was able to skillfully dodge and fend off Team Kakashi's assault to a point where he was seemingly toying with them. His style of battle revolves mainly around his medical knowledge. He will quickly assess his opponent's strength and battle style to comprehend their movements and thereby easily predict and dodge the attacks, then use his medical ninjutsu to systematically take down his opponent at key points in the body or strike at pressure points in the form of locks to subdue his opponent. Kabuto has also briefly shown a black knife of sorts during two combat situations and has been shown to use scrolls to transport corpses. Medical Ninjutsu Despite his age, Kabuto has demonstrated tremendous skill and ingenuity in medical ninjutsu. With his extensive knowledge of medical ninjutsu and of the human body, Kabuto can quickly adjust to any damage done to his body and severely injure a person with a single chakra-infused strike to the chest. He has also developed the unique ability to be able to reactivate dead cells and grow new ones, as well as being able to reanimate corpses. This is primarily convenient when he is experimenting with test subjects, though they have been used briefly in escape situations, and may be used in combat. He also often uses scalpels as throwing weapons instead of kunai. By Part II Kabuto has apparently advanced his medical jutsu even farther. He is capable of using the Chakra Scalpel without any hand seals, and still powerful enough to cut through wood and flesh with ease, and the Mystical Palm Technique at a distance.Naruto manga; Chapter 290, pages 9-11''Naruto'' manga; Chapter 296, pages 12-13 Kabuto's expertise in medical ninjutsu is far-reaching enough for him to be able to create an almost perfect copy of a person from a corpse in very little time and under high pressure, and keeps a sealing scroll to summon corpses for usage; he mentioned to Orochimaru that he would like to keep his stock refilled after using one. Kabuto can even use the small remains of a corpse to create an enhanced clone as he did with Manda by using the dead snake's cells and various drugs. Kabuto has invented a special drug that is capable of suppressing the power of a Wood Release user. He has also developed a truth serum that allows him to interrogate enemies with ease. As a further testament to his corpse theme, Kabuto can perform Summoning: Impure World Resurrection, to which only Tobirama Senju and Orochimaru could before. Kabuto states that his usage of the technique surpasses that of the two other users, and he supports that by resurrecting five deceased Akatsuki members at once. He also states that he can resurrect many other powerful ninja under his control, including one that disturbed Madara Uchiha. He applied a seal on the corpses that does not completely rob them of their free will, but still controls their body movement against their will; a seal different from the one Orochimaru used. Kabuto showed his prowess in this technique by summoning a large army of famous and powerful shinobi, including deceased jinchūriki, Kage, and many others. His stamina seems to have increased greatly considering all the powerful shinobi he can resurrect at one time, as well as summoning Manda II. Manipulation He has also shown himself to be a very skilled manipulator. For years, he was able to convince the entire Konohagakure into believing he was a genuinely kind-hearted man with inept shinobi skill outside of medical skills (to which he made it appear he was only decent at) to make it easier in gathering information. He is also able to use his strong powers of deception to fool his targets into aiding him in several manners. Snake Techniques After implanting Orochimaru's cells into his body, Kabuto has gained all of his snake-oriented techniques and abilities, exhibiting some of these skills by easily killing several Takigakure ninja with multiple snakes. He can also add his medical knowledge to make them even stronger, proven by his creation of a Manda II. Kabuto can also communicate telepathically with his snakes using the snake that serves as his tail. Another ability orientated with his new snake-theme is that Kabuto can shed his skin and turn into a white snake with arms, similar to Orochimaru's true form. He can move at very fast speeds in this form, as well as even swallow a fully grown man. Stats Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Prior to the first phase of the Chūnin Exams, Kabuto befriends the members of the Rookie Nine with information on their fellow competitors. During the second phase of the exam, Kabuto joins forces with Team 7 in an attempt to finish the phase with little hassle. When the group encounters Team Oboro, Kabuto's glasses are knocked off of his face after saving Naruto from an attack. This causes Kabuto to momentarily lose his cool and reveal his Killing Intent, paralyzing both Team Oboro and Sasuke and Sakura. This gives Naruto Uzumaki the opportunity to defeat the Rain Genin. Upon completing the second test, Kabuto reunited with his team-mates, Yoroi Akadō and Misumi Tsurugi. Back with his team, Kabuto reports to Orochimaru what he has learned about Sasuke Uchiha. With Orochimaru now in a position to observe Sasuke firsthand, Kabuto forfeits prior to the preliminary matches of the Chūnin Exam. While explaining to Naruto that he is fatigued, injured, and unwilling to risk his life further, Kabuto actually forfeits because he is afraid that prolonged fighting will cause him to show his true abilities, blowing his cover. After Orochimaru gathers enough of his own intelligence about Sasuke, he instructs Kabuto to kidnap Sasuke. He was able to take out the eight ANBU members guarding Sasuke and almost succeeded in accomplishing this task, but Kakashi Hatake intervenes before he could finish, forcing Kabuto to flee. During the final matches of the Chūnin Exam, Kabuto disguises himself as an ANBU member and mingles with the audience. When Sasuke injures Gaara, Kabuto uses genjutsu to put the audience to sleep and signal the start of the invasion of Konoha. He does not contribute in the battle, pointing out that Kakashi would only copy his abilities, and flees the village when the invasion fails. Search for Tsunade Arc With Orochimaru being heavily injured as a result of the failed invasion, Kabuto accompanies him in searching for Tsunade, who they hope will be able to heal him. Upon finding and in time seeming to persuade Tsunade, Kabuto notices that Tsunade's medical jutsu is filled with killing intent, and as such stops her before she can kill Orochimaru. With it clear that Tsunade won't willingly help them, Kabuto fights Tsunade in the hopes that he can force her into submission. After taking a Military Rations Pill to boost his abilities, Kabuto is able to keep up with Tsunade and land a number of disabling attacks, though she eventually lands a crippling attack upon him. Despite his efforts he realizes that he is completely outmatched by the Sannin, Tsunade, even in her fallen state. Upon recovering, Kabuto slits his wrists, drenching Tsunade in his blood and invoking her hemophobia, allowing him to land a series of unopposed attacks. When reinforcements for Tsunade arrive, Kabuto is pitted against Shizune, who he quickly defeats. As he returns his attention to Tsunade, Naruto also comes to her rescue, surprised that Kabuto is a spy for Orochimaru. While Kabuto doesn't view Naruto as much of a threat, Naruto is able to hit Kabuto with his Rasengan, doing so much damage to Kabuto that he is unable to fully heal. While Kabuto had managed to strike a fatal blow to Naruto's heart before the Rasengan hit him, Tsunade heals Naruto before he can die, leaving Kabuto to lie on the ground, defeated. He later recovers to the point of helping Orochimaru summon Manda, and flees with his master once Orochimaru is defeated. Sasuke Retrieval Arc As Orochimaru anxiously awaits Sasuke Uchiha's arrival at their lair, Kabuto encourages him to switch to a new body while he still can, even offering his own body. Although Orochimaru rejects the offer, Kabuto finds a strong body for Orochimaru to switch to just in case. Although Kabuto's efforts seem to have been needless for a while, Orochimaru finally grows tired of waiting for Sasuke and switches to the body that Kabuto prepared. Kabuto also manipulated Kimimaro to leave to retrieve Sasuke, despite the former's terminal illness. Part II Sasuke and Sai Arc When Team Yamato comes to meet one of Sasori's agents, Kabuto is revealed to be that agent. Yamato, disguised as Sasori, is able to learn some things from Kabuto, though just as he is about to capture the latter Orochimaru shows up. Although it seems as though Orochimaru is about to kill Kabuto as a traitor, Kabuto cuts off the Sasori disguise's head, having intended to kill the actual Sasori under Orochimaru's orders. With his cover blown, Yamato calls to the rest of his team for assistance, and Naruto eventually starts to fight Orochimaru. At the start of the battle, Kabuto tries to attack Naruto, though he is almost instantly repelled a good distance by one of Naruto's roars, knocking out Sakura Haruno in the process. He returns back to the bridge and heals Sakura, who had been attacked by Naruto, and hints that the Akatsuki is the greater enemy. After the battle, Kabuto joins Orochimaru and Team Yamato member Sai in returning to their hideout, and Kabuto is tasked with leaving behind a dead body that looks like Sai to prevent anyone from following them. When Sai is later captured, Kabuto comes to his aid, only to be captured by Sai instead. Unable to escape, Kabuto is forthcoming with information, and discourages Naruto from trying to retrieve the traitorous Sasuke. Kabuto is left by himself as Team 7 searches the lair, though is at some point freed and joins Orochimaru and Sasuke when they depart. Three-Tails Arc 's Crystal Needles.]] Realizing that the time was fast approaching for him to change bodies, Orochimaru sent Kabuto to fetch Guren. When Kabuto nears her location Guren attacks him to see if he is worthy of being Orochimaru's attendant. Satisfied, she accompanies him to Orochimaru's lair and is left in charge of testing the prisoners there and forming a team. When Guren and her team fail to kill a group of Konoha ninja, Kabuto has them help in summoning the Three-Tailed Beast. Kabuto ordered Guren to restrain it with her Crystal Release. When she proves unable to do so, Kabuto retreats upon realizing he needs to rethink their strategy. Later he begins preparations for a final attempt to capture the Three-Tails; during which he secretly meets with Rinji who is revealed to be a spy for Kabuto. After learning that the Hidden Leaf has begun attempting to seal away the Three-Tails, Kabuto retrieves Guren and Yūkimaru to stop them. While successfully stopping the Leaf Ninja from sealing the Three-Tails, they manage to obtain Yūkimaru, much to Kabuto's dismay. Deciding to take desperate measures, Kabuto tricked Kigiri, Kihō, and Nurari into thinking they were dying from the injuries they sustained from the Leaf Ninja and convinced them to go through a grueling operation of having cursed seals forcibly activated. He then disguises himself as Rinji, tricks Yūkimaru to use his power to unleash the Three-Tail's full might despite knowing how weakened Yūkimaru was. After a failed attempt to have Yūkimaru make the Three-Tails go on a rampage, Kabuto disguised as Rinji reveals to Yūkimaru that it was Guren who killed his mother, but is shocked that Yūkimaru forgives her. He then attacks Guren and Yūkimaru with scalpels, but are deflected by Naruto. One of the scalpels cuts Rinji's face which turns out to be a mask and it falls off, revealing that he is Kabuto. Since his meeting with Rinji, Kabuto has been posing as him. Kabuto and Naruto fight it out, with Naruto having improved enough to seemingly gain the upperhand over Kabuto. As Guren tries to escape with Yūkimaru, Kabuto then summons Rinji with the Dead Soul Technique to stop her. Guren fights him, only to be immobilized by his bats. Guren who made her promise to protect Yūkimaru at the cost of her life grabs Rinji from behind and sacrifice herself to kill him. Yūkimaru then screams in agony at what appears to be the loss of Guren. The screaming once again awakens Yūkimaru powers and causes the Three-Tails to breaks out of the seal and go on a rampage. Kabuto then leaves the scenery satisfied with what was happening. Hunt for Itachi Arc 's remains.]] After Orochimaru's defeat at the hands of Sasuke, Kabuto integrates remains from Orochimaru's body into his own. The remains start taking control of his body, and Kabuto is in a constant struggle to keep them from spreading. When he later confronts Naruto, Kabuto explains his reasons: he has always defined himself as someone's underling, never living for himself. By taking the remains of Orochimaru he can become strong enough that he need never serve anyone ever again. This being an emulation of Naruto's struggles with the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kabuto gives him a book containing Orochimaru's information on Akatsuki in thanks. He departs before he can be apprehended, noting that he will someday fight Naruto after he avenges Orochimaru by killing Sasuke. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc After killing three Takigakure ninja using his new powers, Kabuto concluded that he had become accustomed to them, and decided to make a move.Naruto manga; Chapter 487, page 17 Soon after, Anko and her fellow ANBU discover the murdered ninja, questioning Kabuto's motives for leaving a trail for them to follow. She speculates that Kabuto is carrying out Orochimaru's will, but is unsure whether this means his target is Konohagakure or Akatsuki. Meanwhile, Kabuto travels to Madara's base and introduces himself. When Madara realizes that Kabuto was one of Sasori's spies and had double-crossed Akatsuki, he attempts to attack him. However, before he can land a hit, Kabuto uses Summoning: Impure World Resurrection to form a barrier of five coffins, which open to reveal Nagato, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori and Itachi Uchiha. He then tells Madara that this performance was just a proof of his power, and says that he's not there to fight, but to join forces with him.Naruto manga; Chapter 489, pages 16-20 Kabuto told Madara that he could increase Madara's fighting power in the coming war with the resurrected Akatsuki members in return for Sasuke, to learn the truth about ninjutsu. When Madara questioned what would happen if he didn't join forces, Kabuto summoned one more casket, with an unidentified person. Madara got disturbed, but was reassured that no one knew about it. He commended Kabuto for managing to orchestrate such a situation, and agreed to join forces with him, on the condition that Sasuke would only be handed over after the war. They then left to reformulate battle plans.Naruto manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-8 He was later seen with Madara, complimenting Madara for obtaining a new set of eyes, to which Madara states "it was already mine to begin with". Before Madara went go to capture the Nine Tails, Kabuto volunteered to go in his stead. He wanted to capture Naruto to gain Madara's trust, and had an interest in experimenting on Yamato since the wood user is a "copy" of Hashirama Senju. Kabuto also wanted to study Zetsu, revealing that he knew a good deal of Zetsu's secrets. Madara said he'd give Kabuto "one Zetsu" if he captured the Nine Tails. Madara then revealed to Kabuto the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, the giant flower grown from Hashirama's living tissue, and the one hundred thousand clone army of Zetsu. Later, Kabuto left with the revived Deidara, to capture Naruto and Killer Bee. On their way, Kabuto placed a tag on Deidara's head, saying it wouldn't bind him completely to his will. Suddenly, he is punched by Tsuchikage, who ambushed both Kabuto and Deidara. However, it was just a trap, as both were clay clones made by Deidara, who exploded them on Tsuchikage. Kabuto then used Manda II to hunt and immobilize the giant turtle which later flipped down by Deidara's clay bomb jellyfish. Deidara offers to deal with the Tsuchikage and his aides, while Kabuto set off to capture Naruto and Killer Bee. While Deidara fought the Tsuchikage, Kabuto went to the island and was immediately attacked by Kurotsuchi who used her Lava Release techniques in an attempt to box him in. Yamato, Motoi, and Aoba Yamashiro arrived to help her, and the group immobilized Kabuto. However, Kabuto escaped from the trap by shedding his skin and emerging in a snake-like form, similar to that of Orochimaru's true form, and captured Yamato. He stated that he allowed himself to get caught in order to lower everyone's guard. He then fled to hide in Manda II's nose. Kabuto de-summoned Deidara before he could use C4 and sent Manda II, himself, and Yamato back to Madara's hideout. Madara commented that Kabuto didn't capture either Naruto or Killer Bee. Kabuto explained that he made a judgment call, stating that Yamato would help him make stronger Zetsus for Madara's army and that this was a better alternative than fighting an impossible battle. Madara appears to accept this explanation and tells Kabuto to get to work. Kabuto reveals he managed to keep Yamato constrained using poison that affects Hashirama's cells. He assures Madara that he won't use it on Zetsu, but asks that they keep Yamato alive as he can make the Zetsu's stronger that way, which Madara agrees to. Later Kabuto summons the previous members of Akatsuki, former Kage, the jinchūriki, and other ninja that were famous during their lives. They then march off to war. Movies Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds Kabuto makes a small appearance along with Orochimaru in the second Naruto Shippūden movie. He tells Sasuke how Konoha had been attacked, at which Sasuke told him he doesn't care. Orochimaru then ordered him to get a scroll and capture Shinnō. In the end of the movie, Sasuke failed to bring Shinnō, at which Kabuto was shocked. Video Games Kabuto plays a role in the Story Mode of Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2, set during the pre-Shippūden filler arcs. He first appears as a shaded figure talking to Bando about his and Kagura's plot to destroy Konoha. When Bando questions Kabuto's motives in the plan, Kabuto simply replies that he has been rather bored lately and is just in it for kicks. Kabuto witnesses Kagura's defeat at the hands of Tsunade and attempts to flee only to be pursued and attacked by Naruto. During the fight Naruto defeats Kabuto with his Rasengan. Accepting defeat, Kabuto escapes, assuring Naruto that their next encounter will end differently. Trivia *"Kabuto" is the last part of the Japanese name for aconite, a plant which can either alleviate pain or kill, which seems fitting as he is a medical-nin who uses his medicinal knowledge in battle. *A kabuto is the name for a samurai's helmet or headplate. With his former teammates, Yoroi ("armor") and Tsurugi ("sword"), they form an armor-helmet-sword trio. *His family name, Yakushi (薬師), is the short form of the Japanese name of the Medicine/Healer Buddha (long form: Yakushi nyorai), Bhaisajyaguru, and means "Medicine user". *According to the Third Databook: ** Kabuto's hobby is taking care of his scalpels. ** Kabuto wants to fight Naruto and Orochimaru. ** Kabuto in Konohagakure has completed 191 official missions in total: 163 D-rank, 28 C-rank, 0 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 0 S-rank. ** Kabuto's favorite phrase is "Ever-changing". Quotes * (To Naruto) "Little kids think life is so easy. That's why they go on and on about their dreams. That's why they never give up." * (To Naruto) "You've just thrown it all away! Dreams don't come true when you're dead!" * (To Naruto) "Hehehe..., you can't beat me. You have no skills, unlike Sasuke." * (To Naruto) "I decided I wished to be like you as well, Naruto-kun, and for that reason...with Orochimaru-sama now intregrated into this body, I plan on finding a new "me", one stronger than Orochimaru-sama himself!" * (To Naruto) "''Finding a new me, that is the lesson you taught me." References